Terminator: The Gray Shadow Warrior
by Zeonic Freak
Summary: In the City of Tokyo, Ray Kopplin is another fighter in this war to save humanity. Witness as he becomes, The Gray Shadow.


Terminator: The Grey Shadow Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own terminator stuff n um... yea. This is my first terminator fanfic so try no to go too hard on it.

Chapter One: On a Cold and Brisk Morning...

It was the dawn of another day in hell on the planet Earth, with the smell of gunpowder in the air from the night before as the sky was pitch black with the scar of war for the liberation of humans and the destruction of machines.

As a lone figure appears on a mangled skyscraper, he looks over the desecrated city and sighs in despair. He has dirty blonde hair; his bangs went past his eyes and are back was a bit longer, parted down the middle with a gray bandana tied to his forehead. His eyes are bright blue with a scruffy face. He has a military style green jumpsuit with a turban tied around his neck. In his right hand he is griping a PSG-1 with an extended 30 round mag clipped to the gun.

On his right sleeve is his unit ensigna, a gray wolf with red eyes with the words at the bottom of the insignia "The Grey Wolves." the man expression is cold and aware, as he scouts out the enemy, but to his surprise an explosion appeared a couple of block away as he saw some of his unit retreating back to base. And with a smirk the figure said to him "I'm in the mood for some kills this morning."

The figure got into a prone position as he had the best view on what was going on down below. He then cocked his PSG-1 and looked through the scope and saw a metallic figure with red bloody eyes with a pulse gun running towards his retreating unit. "Say goodbye..." as the figure silently said to himself pulling the trigger and firing the first shot, and not a moment later, the metallic figures head had a massive hole in it and slumped down dead. " ... One down, five to go." the figure said to him.

As his scope moved to the right and saw two more metallic figures appeared with plasma guns and were shooting in the direction of the retreating humans. Then two more shots rang out took out the other two metallic figures with clean head shoot. Now the kill count was three and the sniper had three more to go.

He then looked down with his scope and saw the other three and one of them had a rocket launcher that loading up to fire, and in his surprise the sniper noticed that there was one more rocket left in the pack and the sniper decided "...shoot, why not?" and his crosshairs moved to the rocket in the pack and a shot rang out. Then a couple of seconds later a massive explosion appeared and the three metallic figures in the explosion radius were disinagrated.

The sniper then got out of the prone position and walk back to the other side of the floor he was on and took a sip of his canteen, quenching his thirst when a feminine figure came to the opening of the door. She had black hair, cut to her shoulders, and her eyes were dark blue with somewhat of a sparkle when you look at them. Her gray uniform was somewhat loose not showing too much of her feminine figure as in her right hand was griping a P90 TR. "Well, I can see why they call you the ' Grey Shadow' the way you picked off those machines like that, I'm impressed!" she told the sniper in an excited tone.

"Huh... look I'm just doing my job, its what I do. Your new aren't you?" the sniper replied back to the young girl.

"Oh, I'm uh... oh yea I'm Jessica. I'm afraid I don't have a last name, I don't know who my parents are so that would explain why. Oh and what about you, what is your name?" the young girl replied back to the sniper.

"... Name's Ray, Ray Kopplin. I am pretty much the only person here with a last name, or so it seems. So how old are you?" Ray replied to Jessica.

"Oh I'm 17, and how about you?" Jessica asked Ray.

" ...I'm turning 19 in a couple of months. Hey I'm sorry if it takes me a while to speak, I'm not used to people talking to me. They mostly fear me because of my name. Even though were 'wolves' and were suppose to be like a pack, I tend to do things on my own, so I'm somewhat considered a ' lone wolf.'"

"Well I'm not like that. I try to be friends to everyone because I look at it, as I know they got my back because I got theirs. Oh and this is my first time in another country like this, I fought in the United States and now I got transferred here in Tokyo, Japan. It's not like what I expected it to be... oh um did you get transferred here too?" Jessica asked Ray.

"... Yea, about 9 months ago, I like this place a lot since there is so many hiding places for me to hide, there wasn't hardly any hiding place in the tours that I was part of in the U.S." Ray responded to Jessica.

"Oh... yea America is pretty flat. Oh I got to get to briefing in a few minutes, the commander wanted to talk to us since were new and all." Jessica replied to Ray.

"... Oh man, you have to listen to that speech. I almost fell asleep listening to him talk about before the war and all. Hey don't get me wrong or anything, he is a great commander and all, but that old man can get long winded like you wouldn't believe..." Ray told Jessica before a large figure came thought the door.

" 'Long winded' you say... Lieutenant, how can you say that about a man who saved you life?" the figure replied to Ray in a deep voice.

" Uh... Ca-Captain sir, I didn't see you there!" Ray jumped up as he saluted his CO.

The CO was a middle-aged man, with signs of gray in his hair. He had a greenish cameo shirt and pants on, and on his collar were two parallel silver bars showing that he was a Captain. "Hogwash boy, he brought you up fine and how can you talk about him like that in front of someone new." the Captain replied back to Ray.

" Sir, cant you take a joke. I was kidding was all; I didn't mean anything by that at all. ... Hey wait, you don't come up here at all, so what are you doing up here yelling at me?" Ray asked the Captain.

"The commander want you to take on a partner, says something that 'lone wolves' who make trouble shouldn't be alone, and so that is why he asked 'her' to be your scouter." As the Captain pointed to Jessica.

"WHAT!! Sir, she doesn't even have a rifle, so how can she support me while..." As Ray was speaking to the Captain before being interrupted by the Captain.

"Well smarts, she is. She has 56 H.K. (Hunter Killers) kills under her scope. And do you know what kind of gun she used to take out an H.K.?" The Captain asked Ray.

"...Uh it would have to be a Anti - Tank Rifle, but those are for skilled snipers and-" as Ray stopped himself to look at Jessica, the person who is more talkative than he well ever be, this bubble headed girl is a 'skilled sniper'.

"That's right buttercup, she is a 'skilled sniper'. So, SUCK IT UP MAN!" As the Captain walked off with Ray and Jessica saluting.

"Oh, well ill see you after the briefing, see yea!" as Jessica ran off to the door.

"Well... This outta be interesting." Ray said to himself as he went to the door to get some breakfast.

Well I hope this has caught your interest, so ill be back later to write another chapter.


End file.
